


Let’s Look For The Road That Goes On Endlessly

by K1mHeechu1



Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Fluff, Jason is in this bc it's my fic ok, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Javier is having car problems... and then other types of problems.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Let’s Look For The Road That Goes On Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> And, on today's episode of "Narwhal has no self-control and will end up with 500 new fic ideas", we bring you...
> 
> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the thirty-seventh prompt of this challenge: Mechanical.  
> Happy reading!

Javier hated his luck.

All he wanted was to get home, but instead, here he was, wondering what had gone through his head when he decided to skip his last car maintenance appointment before moving to a different place. 

His car was currently beeping loudly every few minutes, a few lights blinking at him from the dashboard, and he had absolutely no idea what any of it meant.

He knew absolutely nothing about cars, nothing at all. He religiously took the car for maintenance when his mechanic told him to, but he had been extremely stressed and forgot to make an appointment, and then it was too close to the moving day and he thought that he would get someone to check the car when he settled in, after all, one time wouldn't do anything, right?

Well... wrong.

Someone above was listening to his desperate prayers though because a few hundred metres away, he could see a "GARAGE" sign adorned with neon lights, so he breathed in relief and parked right in front of the place.

Locking the doors, he made his way into the office, and a sunny guy dressed in a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt greeted him.

"Hello! Welcome to H Tire and Auto, I'm Jason, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi-I... hmm, well, there's a beeping sound and a few lights on in my car's dashboard and I have no idea what's wrong with it."

"Oh, okay, we have an opening right now, if you want and can wait for a few minutes, we can get that checked, just drive your car into the shop, I'll open the door for you!"

And so he did, stopping where Jason told him to, and holding the keys out to him.

Jason grabbed them, turned around and shocked Javier by yelling out:

"YUZU! STOP WORKING ON YOUR CAR AND COME HERE, THERE'S A CLIENT!"

Javier looked around. He hadn't even noticed there was someone else in the shop.

"You're not..." Jason looked at him, understood his questions and laughed.

"Oh no, I'm the front desk manager and I keep the books! We have a few mechanics, but they're all off today, so you get the owner."

They both turned to look at the back of the shop, and Javier's eyes widened as someone slid from under a car at the end of the row, and his mouth fell open as he stood up.

Slight, but muscle figure, white t-shirt and coveralls that were unzipped, sleeves tied around his waist, messy brown hair and a warm smile, crinkled eyes staring at him, grease smeared all over his left cheek.

He was perfect.

"Hi! I'm Yuzuru! What seems to be the problem here?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The problem was that Javier just met an angel, and forgot he was capable of coherent speech... but that's a tale for some other time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
